


Sweet and Sour

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: One Shot, Pet Names, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Whizzer is pissed off and Marvin doesn't know why.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> My other fic isn't updating like normal and it's pissing me off.
> 
> I really made them say t o x i c. I apologise. This is so much of my actual pure thought and I don't think it makes sense.

Marvin sat on one end of a light grey couch with Whizzer tucked up on the other end, back facing him. They were sitting in silence as the TV babbled on. Marvin pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Whizzer scoffed and probably rolled his eyes (Marvin couldn’t see) when he heard a click of the lighter. Marvin pulled the cigarette away from his lips and smiled smugly.

“There a problem, cookie?”

Whizzer didn’t react.

Marvin chuckled. “Why are you mad at me, Whiz?” Whizzer ignored him “Pancake?”

Instead of speaking to Marvin, Whizzer stood up and wandered away. Marvin grumbled and pocketed the lighter then stood up with the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He followed Whizzer into their kitchen. Whizzer folded his arms and kept walking to their bedroom.

“Cookie! _Biscuit._ Whiz?” Marvin stood, leaned up against the doorframe, looking at Whizzer. Whizzer faced away refusing to say anything.

“Whizzer. It’s getting old. Just tell me what’s going on and we can sort it out.”

The next thing Marvin knew, Whizzer was on his feet and grabbing Marvin’s shirt collar. He slammed him onto their hallway wall. Marvin swore.

“You should’ve told me you had a wife and kid!” Whizzer seethed. “We’ve been fucking for four months while you were married! I’m not your mistress you get to use for a little fun. I’m not some shiny new toy you play with until you get bored! And your kid! _Your kid._ You’re going to ruin his goddamn life and put the blame on me! And do you have to smoke in the house? Fuck!” Whizzer shook Marvin around against the wall while screaming at him. He turned around, massaging his temples.

Marvin held his cigarette tightly between three fingers “Listen, pumpkin. Baby-”

Marvin was cut off by Whizzer’s hand colliding with the right side of his face. Marvin dropped his cigarette and his hands shot to his face, holding it as he went limp and dropped to his knees. He didn’t yell. It hurt like hell, but Marvin was rendered speechless. He looked up at Whizzer who looked mildly terrified.

“We aren’t together.” Marvin croaked helplessly.

“Good.” Whizzer took a fast breath and let it out. “Fuck off.”

“I mean me and my ex-wife.” Marvin got up still holding his face. “We haven’t got the divorce yet but we both agreed we aren’t together.”

“So what? You broke up with her and dumped the kid with her?”

Marvin made his way to the kitchen to get some ice. “He _wants_ to live with her.”

Whizzer had his arms folded and he tapped his fingers nervously. Marvin reached into the freezer.

“You’re a cunt.” Marvin put some ice into a tea towel then wrapped it up and put it on his face.

Whizzer started biting his nails and blinked rapidly. Marvin watched.

“You okay? Muffin?”

Whizzer reacted to the pet name and went to go hug Marvin. He was taller than Marvin which made the hug slightly uncomfortable but neither of them minded. Marvin leaned up to kiss Whizzer’s jaw. Whizzer squeezed him.

“I’m sorry.” Whizzer said.

“It’s okay.” Marvin replied.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too, babe.” Marvin hugged Whizzer back. “Me too.”

The pair went back to the couch and sat talking, cuddling and apologizing until Marvin’s face stopped stinging.

It was nearing one in the morning when Marvin turned the television off for good. Marvin stood and took Whizzer’s hand. Whizzer pulled them together toward their bedroom.

“Calm down, cheesecake. There’s no need to rush.”

Whizzer turned, dropped Marvin’s hand and backed into the room with his head quirked. “I can wait another hour for sex.” Whizzer shrugged.

Marvin smirked and lunged forward to kiss Whizzer. “Yeah, right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
